


Every word you say

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: F/F, 司千, 學園PARO, 雙性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: JK司千
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

她順了順自己有些皺褶的裙擺，千空躺在她的腿上，白綠交錯的頭髮掃過她大腿上沒有布料遮蓋的肌膚，雖然有點癢，但司暫時還不想移動，她輕輕撥著對方散落在耳邊的髮梢，手指沿著耳廓緩緩移動，閉著眼睛假寐的千空在這時睜開了雙眼，眨了眨紅褐色的眼眸，側過臉頰便往司的手掌靠近一些。  
「不多睡一下？」司慢慢低下頭，過肩的長髮溜過她的肩頸，像是垂簾一般，把千空壟罩在只有她們兩個人的專屬空間裡。  
連續幾日熬夜讓對方的眼眶下方還帶著淡淡的黑眼圈，然而躺在她腿上的人在清醒之後，似乎不打算再闔上眼睛，而是直勾勾地盯著她看。  
「司。」千空小聲地喊了她的名字，食指輕勾住她的髮尾，一點一點將頭髮捲在修長的手指上，司只能順著對方把自己越拉越低，直到她們的鼻尖輕貼著彼此，溫熱的吐息在她們之間彎彎繞繞，每一次呼吸都像是被對方的氣味佔據一般。  
「嗯？」她應了一聲，過於接近的距離讓她能看見千空眼裡映著自己的倒影，司的手指蹭著對方的臉頰，溫柔摩娑著，像是撫摸著貴重的寶物一般。  
「妳的頭髮又變長了。」千空的手搭上她的後頸，若有似無地用指尖在上頭打轉，曖昧卻又露骨，而司沒有忽略這個暗示，貼在對方臉頰的手沿著臉龐的線條慢慢下滑，直到她勾起千空的下頷，蜻蜓點水般地留下一吻。  
她們短暫地分開幾秒，目光再次交匯時，千空又拉了一下司的頭髮，她輕笑出聲，重新吻上對方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於畢業典禮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗源：https://twitter.com/Ting_Ash_TA/status/1254966818378117122?s=20

畢業典禮結束後的走廊鬧哄哄的，準畢業生在走廊和同伴打鬧喧嘩著，站在人群中的千空顯得有些格格不入，她不斷四處張望，試著在學長姐中找到那個熟悉的身影。  
然而穿過整個三年級的班級走廊，她還是沒有找到司，其實千空並不意外，對方本來就不是喜歡這種場合的人，否則她們第一次見面就不會在人煙稀少的圖書館頂樓。  
她無奈地抓了抓自己的後頸，反正畢業後她們還是會見面，不需要急著現在一定要見到對方，雖然這麼想著，但千空多少還是有些失落。  
本來她是打算當面祝賀司順利畢業和拿到第一志願大學的直升名額，千空慢慢走到走廊盡頭的樓梯間，喧鬧的聲音讓她有些煩躁，她忍不住拿出針織外套裡的手機，按下第一個聯絡人的名字，撥通電話。  
靠在耳邊的手機傳來等待的嘟聲，始終沒有接通的電話沒過多久就被轉入語音信箱，千空最後嘆了一口氣，又對自己說了一次，大不了下課後再去司家裡一趟就好了，然而當她踩下第一階樓梯時，背後卻傳來對方的聲音。  
「千空！」司在不遠處一邊喘著氣，一邊叫著她，看起來就像被人追捕似的，不斷回頭地朝她走來。  
原本吵鬧的走廊突然少了一半的聲響，站在兩旁的學生對著她們兩人行注目禮，可是司毫不在意地穿過人群，快步地來到千空面前。  
「妳怎麼⋯⋯」沒接電話。千空的話還沒說完，就看見司伸手拆下頭上的蝴蝶結，綁得整齊的深色長髮瞬間散開在肩上。  
「這個，一定要給妳。」司牽起她的手腕，把藍色的蝴蝶結放進千空的手中，她張口想說些什麼，又低頭看著手裡不屬於她的蝴蝶結，司在千空重新抬頭時看向背後，目光轉回時帶著有些不好意思的笑容朝著千空說道：「我們可能要跑了。」  
「嗯？為什麼？」她還沒反應過來對方是什麼意思，司牽著千空手腕的手就拉著她，往樓梯的方向邁出腳步，千空沒有回頭，但她的餘光看見走廊的另一端猛然出現的人潮，就了解司剛剛說的那番話。  
千空握緊手裡的蝴蝶結，望著眼前司因為跑步而飄逸的長髮，她笑得燦爛，跟著加快了步伐，加入被其他人追捕的行列。  
她刻意抓住司的手掌，與對方十指緊扣，司有些意外地對她眨了一下眼睛，後來便也跟著千空一起笑了出來，兩人不顧周圍其他學生的歡呼和嚷嚷，一路向著外頭跑去。  
千空收攏與對方握著的手，不論是蝴蝶結還是司，她都沒打算放手。


	3. Chapter 3

千空一邊把手裡的藍色滴劑滴入燒杯，一邊解說著實驗步驟，低下頭時幾根頭髮隨著滑落到了臉頰旁邊，她自然地伸出手指，把淺色的髮絲向後勾到耳後，而在一旁盯著千空的司看見了這一幕，胸口下的心臟瞬間用力地跳了一下。  
司眨了眨眼睛，試圖掩飾自己愣住的表情，他在腦海中搜索過無數的形容詞，卻都無法徹底描述自己剛才所見到的畫面，最後只剩下飽脹的情感充盈著身體，輕飄飄的，搔著心底的某個角落。  
但他的思緒才沒飄到多遠的地方，就被熟悉司的千空發現他的不專心。  
「你有在聽嗎？司。」對方用帶有一點慍怒的語氣問道，司趕緊點點頭，千空見狀，似乎很滿意他的答案，重新開始講解。  
司的目光放在實驗上沒幾秒後，又回到千空的臉上，其實他早就知道這個實驗的原理了，只不過是想找個理由，盯著對方看而已——畢竟沒有人會不喜歡石神千空。


End file.
